


It'll Be OK Baby

by SterekCuties4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Good Peter, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, In Love, Kissing, M/M, Peter and Stiles are Mates, Peter didn't die in the fire, Physical Pain, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff is OK with Peter, Sick Stiles, Steter - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles falls deathly ill. Peter and him are mates and the Sheriff knows and is OK with it. Stiles ends up in the hospital and things go from there....just read it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>:-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this to the song, hold on by Avril lavigne.

Stiles woke up on Tuesday morning with a slight headache and neck pain. He called down the hall for his dad before he realized that he was more then likely already off to work for the day.

  
He went to pull himself out of bed and almost fell over, and groaned as he fell back into his bed and padded around for his cellphone.

  
When he found it, he shot a text out to Peter,

  
**_Stiles to Peter: I think I'm dying. :-(_ **

  
**_Peter to Stiles: What the hell are you talking about?_ **

  
**_Stiles to Peter: My neck is killing me and I have a headache and when I tried to stand up, I couldn't. I fell right back into my bed. :-(_ **

  
**_Peter to Stiles: You're a drama king. Lay your ass in bed, text your dad that you're staying home and I'll be over soon with soup! :-)_ **

  
**_Stiles to Peter: Best BF ever! :-D_ **

  
Stiles smiled to himself as he crawled back under his blanket and shot a text to his father,

  
**_Stiles to Superman: I'm not feeling to hot dad, I think I'm going to stay home today._ **

  
**_Superman to Stiles: Alright kiddo, I'll call the school to let them know. Make sure you rest up today, I heard the flu is going around._ **

  
**_Stiles to Superman: Will do, love you._ **

  
**_Superman to Stiles: Love you to._ **

  
Once he received the last text he chucked his phone, not caring where it landed as he burrowed and went back to sleep.

 

  
  
  
When woke up sometime later, he was being shaken awake, "Stiles babe, wake up." he heard Peter calling to him.

  
He groaned and opened his eyes and cried out, "God, it even hurts to open my eyes. I think I have a fucking migraine." he mumbled out.

  
"I don't think it's a migraine Stiles, you have a horrible fever. I'm calling your dad." Peter told him, and he heard the werewolf walk from the room.

  
_"Hey Peter, what's up?"_ John said when he answered the phone. "I think something is really wrong with Stiles, he thinks he has a migraine but he has a horrible fever and he smells _way_ off." Peter tells him worriedly.

  
_"Alright, I'm heading home right now. I'll see you guys in about 20."_ John says and hangs up.

  
When Peter gets back to the bedroom, Stiles is moaning in pain and he can smell the salt from the tears slipping down his cheeks.

  
He runs across the hall to the bathroom and digs around until he comes back with a thermometer.

  
He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed and gets Stiles to open his mouth just enough to slide it in.

  
He gasps out when it goes from 96.7 to 103 in a matter of a seconds. When it finally beeps it reads 104.2.

  
Peter chucks it to Stiles bed stand as he picks him up in his arms, ignoring the protests and takes him into the bathroom.

  
He balances him on the side of the tub with one hand as he turns on the cold water and starts filling the tub. He doesn't even bother taking his clothes off as he lowers Stiles into the filling tub.

  
Stiles only calls out a little when he hits the ice cold water but relaxes in seconds. Peter is sure the water must feel amazing against his to hot skin.

  
"Hang in there baby, your dads on his way." Peter whispers to him as he plants a kiss to his forehead.

  
Not even 5 minutes later, he hears John pulling into the driveway and he knows he must of sped the whole way home.

  
When he hears him enter the house, he calls out, "We're in the bathroom." John rushes up the stairs and gives Peter a look when he sees Stiles, but before he can say anything Peter starts talking.

  
"I took his temperature and it was 104.2, he needs to go to the hospital now." John nods and rushes back to his bedroom to get dry clothes and a blanket and once they have him changed and wrapped up, they run out the cruiser and drive off.

 

  
  
  
Melissa is waiting for them when they pull up. John tells him to go ahead in while he parks the car.

  
Just inside the door is a bed waiting for him and they immediately wheel him into his own room, and thankfully Melissa lets him follow them in.

  
Peter steps off to the back wall while they work getting him hooked up to monitors and start ordering medication for him.

  
Once they take his temperature and it reads 104.5 they order some nurses to run and get the ice bags and everyone is off.

  
It doesn't take long for them to get an IV going to drawl blood and start pumping him with fluids.

  
By the time John walks into the room, Peter is about in tears at watching whats happening to his mate.

  
It's not long before an actual Doctor walks into the room and straight to John, "Sheriff, the symptoms he's having points to Meningitis and we need to find out what kind. I'm going to have some of the nurses help me bend him in a certain way so that I can take some of his spinal fluid, it's the only test that we have to determine what type he has."

  
Johns about in tears as he asks, "What's the difference between the two types?"

  
The Doctor gives him a pained expression, "If it's Viral meningitis we can treat him with no problem. He'll be in here for about a week fighting it off, and it'll be painful. If it's Bacterial meningitis, he'll be in for an even bigger fight. I'm not going to lie to you, if it's the second one, the survival rate it less then 2% and most lose the battle within the first couple days."

  
Both John and Peter break down at that point as they try and hold each other up.

  
"I need you both to take these masks and wear them at all times. We can't chance him getting any sicker. I'll let you know what we have as soon as we know." and with that the Doctor is gone.

  
It takes them about an hour to get the test done and another hour to determine that it's only Viral, and that it more than likely can be treated. However it can be 50/50 and it all depends how bad he's gotten it.

  
After the Doctor leaves and it's only Peter and John in the room, Peter loses it and starts crying.

  
"He needs us to be strong for him right now, I know that you're upset and God so am I, but we have to hold it together. I need to go call my work and his school. Can you call Derek and have him tell the rest of the pack and tell them to get here as soon as they can?" John asks him and Peter nods.

  
As soon as John leaves he pulls out his phone and dials Derek.

  
_"Hey uncle Peter, what's up?"_ Derek says when he answers. Peter takes a deep breath, but Derek can still hear the sob in his voice when he speaks.

  
"Stiles is sick, John and I are already at the hospital with him. I need you to round up the pack and get here as fast as you can."

  
_"Is he going to be alright?"_ Derek asks him worriedly as he rushes around the loft, getting dressed.

  
"They don't know yet, they say it's 50/50. He has Viral Meningitis." Peter tells him and he can hear Derek gasp.

  
_"I'll be there as soon as I can with everyone. Just breathe uncle Peter, he's going to be alright. Love you."_

  
"I hope you're right, love you too" he answers and hangs up.

  
He walks back over to Stiles bed and sits down, taking his hand in his. "I love you so much Stiles, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you better, I promise I will." he whispers to him and lays a gentle kiss on his lips.

 


	2. Waking Up

It doesn't take the pack more then an hour to get to the hospital. By the time they get there though, visiting hours are over.

  
Derek is about to start fighting when Melissa walks up and tells them that it's OK for them to stay as long as they keep it down.

  
When everyone walks into the hospital room and sees Stiles laying there, connected to multiple tubes and even a breathing mask, everyone crumbles.

  
"Jesus, I j-just saw him yesterday. How did this happen so fast?" Scott asks, turning to Peter. Peter goes to him and wraps him in his arms, "I don't know Scott, it's just how it works. You don't know you have it until it's to late."

  
Peter lets go and looks at everyone, "It's Viral Meningitis and that's the better of the two. He has a 50/50 chance of beating this. If it was the other one, he would of had less then a 2% chance of making it. So we need to be thankful for that mircle." he tells them with a forced smile.

  
Derek goes to him next and wraps his arms around him, "He's a fighter uncle Peter, he always has been. He'll make it through this, and if for some reason it starts to turn for the worst, you can always change him." Derek tells him as he pulls away.

  
"I know that, I just wish I could change him right now, but he made me promise not to change him until the very last minutes if something like this happened to him." Peter told everyone as he took the seat next to the bed.

  
"Why wouldn't he want to be changed, I mean I know you guys are mates, so why wouldn't he want that?" the sheriff asks him, looking confused.

  
"When you give someone the bite it's 50/50. Sometimes it takes and sometimes your body won't take it and you'll die very painfully. As much as he's dealt with in his life and the fact that he's a spark, I know that he would be able to handle it, but you know how he is. So he's decided that if he's going to die anyway, then he might as well do it then." Peter tells him with a small smile.

  
"That actually makes sense, I think I'm going to go to an all night joint and grab us all some food. I'll be back, text me with everyone's order." the sheriff says and he's out the door.

 

  
  
  
The next few days pass slowly, Stiles doesn't improve but he doesn't get worse, which everyone is thankful for. He hasn't woken up yet, and hasn't made so much as a groan, so when he finally starts coughing one night, it takes everyone a second to realize that it's him.

  
"P-Peter, wha- what's happening?" he mumbles out as he tries to open his eyes and look around.

  
"Shh, don't try and get up baby, you're in the hospital and you're very sick." he hears Peter say next to him and reaches out to find his hand.

  
Peter grabs it an squeezes it tight, "I'm right here baby, everyone is." Stiles manages to slowly open his eyes and peer around at everyone and he can see the pain and worry on their faces.

  
"What's w-wrong with m-me?" he rasps out and starts to cough again. "Honey, you have Viral Meningitis, and it's pretty serious." Peter tells him as he holds a cup of ice cold water to his lips and Stiles drinks it greedily.

  
"F-figures." he manages to get out an everyone chuckles. "A-am I going to make it?" he asks, not making eye contact with anyone.

  
His father is the one to answer him, coming up to his other side and taking his free hand, "Stiles, they don't know yet. They say that you have a 50/50 chance in beating this. You're lucky that you have Viral and not the other kind, because if that was the case you wouldn't be here right now."

  
Stiles looks around at everyone and sees that most of them have been crying and he turns to Peter, "You'll know if I'm close to dying, right?" he asks him in a whisper.

  
Peter nods his head, "At the first sign of your heart weakening, I'll give you the bite baby, I promise. you're not leaving us, we're not ready to let you go yet." he says with a warm smile.

  
Stiles tries his best to return it, "I love you, so much Peter. You're my everything." he tells him and Peter gently kisses him, "As I love you Stiles, and you know that you mean the absolute world to me."

  
Stiles smiles and turns to his father, "I love you too dad, and I want you to know that I think you're the best father anyone could ever ask for." Tears slip own his fathers face, "I love you too, son. You're the best son that anyone could ever ask for as well." he tells him, squeezing his hand gently.

  
He turns to the rest of the room and smiles, "I love all of you so much, I want you to know that I think of all of you as my family and I wouldn't trade any of you for anything in the world. I want you guys to make sure that you take care of Peter and my father if I don't make it back from this." he tells them, as tears fall down his face.

  
They all nod, and tell him that they love him too.

  
He lets his head fall back to his pillow and his eyes slowly shut, "I t-think I need to s-sleep now." he whispers out.

  
Peter leans down and kisses his forehead, "Sleep my love." he whispers and only seconds later, Stiles is fast asleep.

 


	3. Momma

Three days pass, and nothing changes, he doesn't wake up again or so much as move a finger.

  
It was around noon on the third day when his heart makes a stuttering noise and all the wolves are at his side.

  
"Scott I need you to go tell your mother that no one but her is to enter this hospital room until I say other wise." Peter tells him in a rush and Scott is out the door.

  
"What happened?" the sheriff demanded as he looked around at the wolves crowding around his sons bed.

  
"His heart made a stuttering sound, it's time to give him the bite." he whispered to him and moved to sit next to Stiles on the bed.

  
"Love, if you can hear me I need to give you the bite now, I need you to use all the energy and power you have to focus on accepting it. I love you so much baby, and we all know that you can do this." Peter whispers to him as he lifts Stiles wrist to his fangs and gently bites down.

  
As soon as his fangs sink into his skin, Stiles takes in a huge breath of air before slumping back down to his bed.

  
Peter pulls away and lays Stiles arm back to the bed and wipes the blood away from his mouth.

  
"What do we do now?" the sheriff asks, tears streaming down his face.

Peter takes Stiles hand in his and looks to the sheriff, "All we can do is wait, and pray that the bite takes. I want everyone to lay a hand on a part of his body and send him all the positive energy you can." Peter tells them as he closes his eyes and focuses on nothing but Stiles.

  
Stiles father takes his other hand as he leans close to his son, "Stiles buddy, I don't know if you can here me. If you can, I want to tell you that I know you can do this, you're such a strong person son, just like your mother. I see her in you everyday, in everything that you do. We're not ready to let you go buddy, please, you have to come back to us. We all need you Stiles."

 

  
  
  
_**When Stiles wakes, he knows that he's either dead or dreaming, for standing in from of him, is his deceased mother.** _

  
_**"M-mom, is that really you?" he whispers out and she smiles at him, "Of course it's me silly-goose, who else would it be?" she asks him with a wink.** _

  
_**He smiles at her and runs into her arms, "I didn't know how much I missed you calling me that." he laughs into her lavender smelling hair.** _

  
_**"You even smell the same way you always did." he tells her and he knows that he's starting to cry.** _

  
_**He pulls away from her and looks into her eyes, "Am I dead?" he asks her, and he's so afraid of the answer he's going to get.** _

  
_**She shakes her head with a smile, "No honey, but you're nearly there. I guess this is what they call the in between. You have a choice to make Stiles, you can either come with me to heaven and end your life, or you can turn back and become a werewolf."** _

  
_**Stiles lets more tears fall, "What if I'm not a good wolf?" he asks her and she chuckles, "My dear sweet little boy, you will be the most amazing wolf anyone has ever seen. you'll be the first of your kind, a werewolf spark. There is no telling of the greatness you will bring into this world."** _

  
_**He smiles up at his mother, "I feel so torn, I know that they need me, more so dad and Peter but, I've missed you so much mom, I want to be with you also." he tells her as sobs start to rack threw his body.** _

  
_**"I'll always be with you honey and I always have been. I've never once left you or your fathers side since I died. Just because I'm not there physically, doesn't mean I'm not with you spiritually. Every supernatural fight you're in or call your dad goes out on, I'm there, watching over you, making sure nothing happens to you." she tells him as her own tears fall from her face.** _

  
_**Stiles goes to her again and they wrap their arms around one another and cry. "Stiles, you need to make your choice now, you can't stay here forever."** _

  
_**Stiles pulls away, "I want to go back, I'm not done living my life yet." he tells her with a warm smile.** _

  
_**"Tell your father that I love him too, and tell him that it's time to get rid of all my clothes in the basement. Oh and so he doesn't think you crazy, tell him that sunflower is always watching over him. I love you Stiles, now go baby." she tells him and at the moment everything fades away again.** _

 

  
  
  
When he wakes up this time, he shoots up in his bed and he can feel his new fangs jabbing into his lower lip.

  
"Ow, what the fuck." he mumbles out and the room burst into laughter.

He lifts his eyes and stares around the room at everyone smiling at him and he bolts forward to grab as many people as he can into hugs and trying to kiss everyone at once.

  
When they finally get a hold of themselves, Stiles sits back in his hospital bed and turns to his dad, "So, mom told me to tell you that she loves you and that you should get rid of her clothes in the basement." Stiles tells him with a smile an his dad rolls his eyes, "Of course she did kid."

  
"Oh and she told me to tell you that, Sunflower is always watching over you." he says with a small smile and his dads breath catches and his eyes start to well up.

  
"I used to call her that all the time, no one e-ever knew that I called her that. Oh my God, you really did see her didn't you?" he asks as he rushes forward and squeezes Stiles in a hug and doesn't let go for a few minutes.

  
When they finally pull apart, his dad accuses himself and says he's going to go see Melissa.

As soon as he walks from the room and the door closes, he turns to Peter, "Babe, I'm really fucking hungry." he says and everyone starts laughing again.

  
"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too babe." Peter says as he leans forward and their lips lock. "I was so scared I had lost you. You took so long to take the bite." Peter whispers into his lips.

  
"Sorry, I didn't know that I was talking to my mom for so long, it only felt like minutes." Stiles tells him when they pull apart.

  
They spend the next few hours, talking and laughing and everything finally seems like it'll be alright again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think, if you want this to continue, if you hate...which ever! :-)


End file.
